conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Super Warmonkey
See here for archive one of messages. __TOC__ Delays The internet's not working on my desktop at home, so I'm a bit late in submitting my constitutional changes, but I'm mostly free tomorrow, so I'll do them then. Sorry for the delays, just letting you know I'm not dead. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC) It's all good. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I will. I'm trying to handle my war with Israel, and deal with them right now. But any respectable superpower needs their international military bases right? Everett had them, the ISA has them, heck, even the EAF has one in Mombasa, Huria. But anyway, I'll discuss all future invasions with you. But I really don't have many military plans for Huria since I'm finally getting to work on their political structure. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The ISA doesn't have any. --Enclavehunter (talk) 17:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :I thought you had some in the Middle East? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh. I see where the confusion is. The bases in the Middle East were part of the United Kingdom. And I gave up the United Kingdom after aquiring Alaska and Minnesota. Enclavehunter (talk) 17:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. I understand now. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Having bases in the Americas would be fine if they were joint bases with their respective owners. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't work for me. To the victory go the spoils of war Super. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Why did you tell me to put Tawhid on the national info page if you were just going to remove it? -_-' ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Quote me where I said that. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "Then create the page and put it in the Candidate Future World category. It is not meant for the reservation page." I see you were speaking of Israel. My bad. Side note; a simple yes or no question, do you think I should go ahead with making Tawhid a FW nation? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) It is more complicated that a simple yes or no, but you asked, so no. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. No Tawhid then. I needed that extra boost to drop the nation. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:19, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Would it help if I asked you again to try and not make large radical (in some way) nations for interactive games? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) No radical conservative, fascist, or liberal nations? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Radical anything is a bad thing. Try to make something mild and focus more on internal affairs, diplomacy and friendship rather than foreign policy, war and hatred. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I can promise that for any other nation I make (like I have often shown repeatedly for Christ's sake). However, for Huria that will not happen. Before the mention of Tawhid, I was considering making a moderate version of the Ottoman Empire, which was half the size of Tawhid, and lead by Turkey, which is more Westernized than the rest of the Middle East (almost as much as Israel). However, I'm more concerned with developing Huria, so I'll be dropping Israel in the future after I've scrapped every bit of tech and knowledge from that country. I want my cake. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Broker Did you finish the highways map? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:49, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, but I'll prioritize it now. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Go to chat. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Remember the triangular highway sign design you came up with? What did you make that in? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC) The triangle one was made entirely with paint (hence the uberbad anti-aliasing). The other one with the star was made partly with the badge feature at says-it.com and paint. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll draw one up in Illustrator. Feel like working on an example highway article with me? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I'll help where I can, but I don't know what I can contribute when it comes to infrastructure. (Small note: We need the constitution in text on the article, I have pending work with the DoJ) -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) What page were the example shields posted on? I can't find them. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Oddly enough, I too cannot remember where they were, but I'll just Gyazo them for you. http://gyazo.com/58e28e067e3edf880baf637dcd2ba58a http://gyazo.com/5ac74a6aa5b49a0d282fcf23054efe2b -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:43, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Woogers - talk ( ) 17:57, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that looks great. Have you compiled a national map of highways yet? It seems I am the only one who cares about where my highways are placed in my state. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:06, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I have not, as the map would only consist of a single state and a federal district, which only has five major highways itself. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, quick question, do you think Fjalland is doing well with just 378,000 people, or do you think it would be better with two million? I mused over the idea for a while, but would like some external input on the matter. If you didn't mind of course. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:28, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I think it's fine where it is. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:45, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 22:20, November 29, 2012 (UTC) What? Sunkist told me that my Soviet nation wasn't allowed, and he said the same for the Federal Unites I made. So I thought that I had to come up with another one and just stick with Tawhid. Heck, I didn't know you were stick counting. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:38, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Uhh, I think Sunkist only said that the USSR was a bit too big. I am confused. I am the only admin around here and I haven't made any rulings like that. I was actually looking forward to seeing what you're gonna do with the FUA. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:47, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Well if that's the case than I'll get to work on the FUA then. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:14, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Super, would it be possible for a corporation to enter into FW as a nation or a entity with which a nation could do business? Cause I was thinking about entering the game as Pravus. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:39, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Uh, you'll have to explain a bit more. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC) In what manner? To you or just on the article itself? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:11, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, I mean what are you planning? You'll get bored and eventually try to annex territory for your company. I need more of your intentions to see if this plan can work in FW. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Well I wanted to go with the company for the reason that I know I would try to annex some territory for my company. However, I remedied that by coming up with the idea that Pravus doesn't need or even want territory since they build nice, walled, high-tech pre-fab cities for the employees (like company towns), and use them to administer their corporate affairs in the region that their operating. They goal is not to conquer territory, but to make money. To them (and to me), it is far better to rule from the shadows than to actually handle the affairs of nation ruling in person. They don't need land to get what they want. The only territory they have are the cities they build. Their revenue comes from their corporate operations around the world. And their military forces are prrivate military contractors from a subsidary company that protect their assets. Long story short, I don't even need to use the nation template for them. However, they do have the ability to fight on behalf of world governments, or provide loans like one. Sorry if this is confusing, but I'm pretty much working on the fly. The idea sounds really good in my head though. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:37, January 25, 2013 (UTC) The problem here is, as company, you can realistically influence laws, but it's highly implausible for an entire country to change their laws to accommodate your company. You can give it a try, and I'll probably allow you in New England, but know that I see controversy ahead. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. I've been planning for the issues that may arise. Of course I've said that before, so I guess we'll just wait and see then. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:53, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey I thought you might want a crisper logo for the Broker University. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:07, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, that looks much better, thanks! -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC)